themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Devin Donahue
'''Devin Donahue '''is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He is a leading member of the Dixie Singers. Devin is an all-around good student, excelling in academics, the arts, music, and sports. Devin Donahue is portrayed by Gregg Sulkin. History Devin Donahue grew up in Great Britain; his father is American and his mother is British. He has two older brothers. The family moved back to the U.S. six years ago when Devin was ten. He is a descendant of C.C. Calhoun's first headmaster, Reginald Donahue. Devin has excelled academically his whole life, as well as succeeding in other areas. Season One Pilot Devin is seen in the Half Moon auditorium with the rest of the glee club. He and Ellie Grace talk about the legendary music book. Later on, he watches the auditions with the Dixie Singers, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel. When Ellie and Gideon Romani enter Calhoun Coffee, he's seen talking with Sarah-Leigh Kohl. They discuss their summers. Devin spent his at his maternal grandparents' home in England. After Ellie throws iced tea on Miles Englewood, Devin looks shocked He later walks Sarah-Leigh back to her dorm and fantasizes singing "Jump Then Fall" to her. The next day, Devin is seen looking on as Ms. Handel puts up the glee club member list. His name is listed first with Ellie's, as they are the glee club co-captains. That afternoon, he performs "The Climb" with Ellie, Paige Newton, and the other Dixie Singers. British Invasion Devin is first seen in a classroom with the glee club when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the week's theme. After glee club, Devin asks Ellie for advice on asking out the girl he likes. The next day, Devin brings Sarah-Leigh to glee club. He sings "Your Song" to her before asking her out. Later in the week, Devin finds Ellie spying on Paige. He assures Ellie that her spot as glee co-captain is safe, but she doesn't believe him. Devin performs "What Makes You Beautiful" with the other Dixie Singer guys. Stronger Devin is present during the flashback at the beginning of the episode. He is made glee club co-captain along with Ellie. After Danielle sings, he votes for Ellie and tells Danielle that Ellie clearly won. He is present when Trista, Jessica, and Paige sing their solos. All That Jazz Devin is at the first glee club meeting of the week. Later, he chats with Drew about how to successfully ask a girl out. He's seen with Gideon and they discuss jazz week and their girlfriends. Devin sings "Strangers in the Night" to Sarah-Leigh, and they dance together. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Devin is present throughout the episode. Devin goes with Ian, Connor, and Neal to check the boys' alibi for being the last ones in the conservatory after rehearsals. Devin defends Ellie and accuses Danielle of starting the fire. Danielle says Devin likes Ellie, but he says he has a girlfriend. Bad to the Bone At the beginning of the episode, Devin asks who will have solos at Sectionals. It is implied this is on Ellie's behalf, as he caught her uneasy expression. Later on, Devin and Ellie go to search the crime scene. Danielle finds them and accuses them of having an affair or returning to the scene of their crime. They deny both. While they search the bathroom, Devin finds a ticket to the showcase. Devin is now on the suspect list because his first name ends with 'n'. More Than a Glee Club Devin's episode is minor in this episode. He listened in as Paige and Ellie sang "There's a Place for Us" and jokes around with Gideon after. He goes with Gideon, Paige, Ellie, and Trista to Calhoun Coffee. At the end of the episode, Mr. Dominguez names him in the head count. He has the last line of the episode: "We're going to dominate at Sectionals." Magical Sectionals Devin is seen when the Dixie Singers hop off the bus in Lexington. He next appears when the glee club is backstage before Sectionals. He offers to talk to Gideon for Ellie, but Danielle confesses she hinted several times to Gideon that Devin and Ellie were having an affair. When Neal can't be found, Devin says he'll sing Neal's parts. He sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the glee club. When the Dixie Singers win, he hoists the trophy with Ellie and celebrates with his teammates. Two Is Company Devin is present during all glee club scenes. He asks if he can partner with Sarah-Leigh instead of Gabrielle. He is later shown rehearsing with his girlfriend. They sing "Irresistible" together and are declared the duets competition winners. Since Sarah-Leigh is not a Dixie Singer, he chooses Ellie to duet with at Regionals. The Christmas Ball Devin's first action is when he agrees to sing at the ball. He appears again at the ball when everyone arrives and then dancing with Sarah-Leigh. Along with the rest of the glee club, he presents Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel with a trip to a resort and spa for Christmas. Devin then sings "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." The other Dixie Singers join him on stage, and, after a short speech from Headmaster Vincent, Devin sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the glee club. Mystery Devin is present in the first glee club scene of the episode. He hopes the music book's disappearance isn't a lame team-building exercise. He and Ellie lead the investigation for the music book. At the next meeting, he asks if anyone has any leads. Devin determines that he, Ellie, and Paige should search the conservatory. He sings "Ready or Not" with the rest of the glee club. When the Dixie Singers have decided to search the air ducts, he takes Ian and Danielle with him to talk to Ms. Handel. Devin is seen celebrating with the glee club at the end. Hearts Devin is present in the first scene. He sings "All You Need Is Love" with the other Dixie Singer guys. After the flower-gram fundraiser is announced, he says he'll order a flower. He's present when Gabrielle sings to Winston. Sarah-Leigh mentions him in her conversation at the lunch table. Later, Devin, and Sarah-Leigh stroll through town on their date. They sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" before they enter a restaurant where they wave to Mark and Paige. Personality Devin is artsy and a good student. He's a good singer and likes to write stories. Devin is a strong leader, although sometimes a bit bossy. He's very romantic and tries a bit too hard sometimes. Relationships Devin-Sarah-Leigh Relationship Devin and Sarah-Leigh Kohl met last winter in the student center. They quickly became friends as Devin tutored Sarah-Leigh in English and she tutored him in Italian. Devin has liked her since she remembered his birthday and favorite type of cake (lemon). He spent the summer working up the courage to ask her out. In the Pilot episode, Devin and Sarah-Leigh are seen having coffee together. When he walks her back to her dorm, Devin sings "Jump Then Fall" to Sarah-Leigh in a fantasy sequence. Devin asks her out in British Invasion; Sarah-Leigh says yes. In "Two Is Company," they sing a duet, and in "Hearts," Devin takes Sarah-Leigh out on a Valentine's Day date. Trivia *Has a British accent. *Favorite type of cake is lemon. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Devin Donahue -1.jpg Devin Donahue #2.jpg Devin Donahue -3.jpg Devin Donahue -4.jpg